DdB Kap. 22: Schuleinkäufe in Bonn
Zurück zu → Kapitel 21: Die letzten Schulwochen Schuleinkäufe in Bonn Anreise Während sie im alten VW Golf von Frau Zachkovitz unterwegs nach Bonn waren, überlegten die Jungen (und wohl auch Stevens Mutter) wie das mit diesem Geheimhaltungsabkommen und einem Bundesamt für Magische Wesen mit einer offiziellen Adresse in Bonn zusammengehen mochte, wo es einen "amtseigenen Laden" und ein "Besuchercafé" geben sollte. - Sie sollten es erfahren: [Golf I Facelift front 20081209.jpg|thumb|right|Frau Zachkovitz' alter 1er-Golf mit dem sie und die drei Buben nach Bonn fahren © [https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Randy43 Rudolf Stricker ]] Nachdem die Mutter einen Parkplatz gesucht und gefunden hatte, stellten sie fest, dass sich unter der angegebenen Adresse ein - scheinbar ehemaliges - Regierungsgebäude aus der Zeit vor der deutschen Wiedervereinigung befand, das offenbar gerade saniert oder umgebaut wurde. Ein Bauschild an dem mit Gerüsten und Planen komplett verhüllten, neo-klassizistischen Komplex verriet allerdings, dass die Umbaumaßnahmen anscheinend bereits vor 20 Jahren begonnen hatten. In den Planen klaffte eine Lücke, durch die man eine Tür erreichte, und ein Schild wies auf das «Bundesamt für Magische Wesen» hin, mit dem Zusatz "e.V." für "eingetragener Verein". - Zusätzlich stand dort zu lesen, dass der Verkauf im Shop und der Betrieb des Cafés während der Bautätigkeit weitergehen. - Was zunächst als krasser Verstoß gegen das Internationale Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie erschien, stellte sich als geniale Irreführung der Muggel heraus: Scheinbar handelte es sich bei dem "Bundesamt" um einen Verein der als Kleinverlag für alternative Fantasy-Literatur fungierte, und daneben im vereinseigenen Laden Souveniers verkaufte, etwa Tassen, die mit absurd-ironischen, völlig überzogenen, angeblichen Verordnungen "Edmund F. Drekkers" bedruckt waren. So war auf einer Tasse etwa zu lesen, "Engel seien auch nur Geflügel, und könnten bei Vogelgrippe-Verdacht gekeult werden", und eine andere trug die Aufschrift dass "Drachenhaltung in urbanen Habitaten auflagenfrei zu genehmigen sei" oder "Kosten für Staupe-Impfung und Kastration von als Wachhund gehaltenen Werwölfen steuerlich absetzbar wäre". - Es fiel den drei Buben nicht schwer, zu begreifen, dass jeder Muggel, der den Laden betrat, das "Bundesamt" angesichts dieses Angebots nur für einen Witz halten konnte, und dem entsprechend auch die Idee, irgendwelche magischen Wesen könnten tatsächlich existieren, nur als vollkommen absurd von sich weisen würde. Ansonsten wurden hier noch Honig von "amtseigenen" Bienen und daraus hergestellter Met verkauft In dieser Muggelversion als Verlag für phantastische Literatur, der die Tassen mit "Edmund F. Drekkers" markig-absurd-komischen Verordnungen vertreibt, gibt es das "Bundesamt für magische Wesen" in Bonn tatsächlich. Es hielt in der Vergangenheit auch eigene Bienen, und verkaufte deren Honig und daraus erzeugten Met. - Auch, wenn es nie in einem Gebäude wie dem hier beschriebenen angesiedelt war. Zur Internetseite → Bundesamt-magische-wesen.de . Wie auf der Karte, die jeder von ihnen von Jonas Schulze bei dessen Besuch im jeweiligen Elternhaus erhalten hatte, angewiesen zeigten sie - da außer Steves Mutter - keine Muggel im Geschäft anwesend waren, der Verkäuferin ihre Schulbuchlisten, und wurden nach hinten geführt, wo es - laut einem Schild - zur "Personal-Toilette" ging. Stevens Mutter musste als Muggel - leider - im öffentlichen, der Muggelwelt zugänglichen Laden oder dem Besuchercafé warten. - Die Verkäuferin (in Wahrheit eine Mitarbeiterin des echten Bundesamtes für Magische Wesen) überzeugte sich mit einem Rundblick, dass sie außer den drei Buben keine Zuschauer hatte, zückte einen schlanken, leicht gedrehten Zauberstab aus grünlichem Holz, und tippte den massiven, goldenen Rahmen eines Spiegels an, der vor grotesken Gargoylen nur so starrte. Dazu murmelte sie "Alohomora". Dann forderte sie die Jungen auf, in die Spiegelfläche einzutreten. Obwohl diese zu nächst zögerten, da sie instinktiv fürchteten sich schmerzhaft am Spiegelglas zu stoßen, oder dies gar zu zerbrechen, und sich an den Scherben zu verletzen, folgten sie der Aufforderung ... In der Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße ...und betraten eine vollkommen andere Welt: sie fanden sich im hellen Sonnenlicht in einer Straße - oder wohl eher Fußgängerzone - wieder, in der sich ein kleines Geschäft an das andere reihte. Als sie sich umwandten, erkannten sie, dass sie aus einem hohen, verspiegelten und bis zum Boden- oder Straßenniveau hinabreichenden Fenster herausgetreten waren, dessen Beschriftung in geschwungenen, grünen und goldenen Lettern darauf verwies, dass es links davon zum Besuchereingang des Bundesamtes für magische Wesen gehe. Tatsächlich befand sich dort eine marmorne Freitreppe mit sieben Stufen, die zu einer prächtigen, Schnitzwerk-verzierten Doppeltür mit Adler- oder Greifenköpfigen Türklinken hinaufführte, über der zu lesen stand: "Bundesamt für Magische Wesen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland". Direkt daneben wies ein massives, goldenes Schild auf eine Filiale von "Gringotts" hin, wo - wie ihnen Jonas Schreiber und Aaron Becker am Mittwoch der vergangenen Woche verraten hatten - Konten aus dem Zuschuss- und Fördertopf des Bundesamtes für die drei angehenden Zauberschüler eingerichtet worden wären. Direkt gegenüber gab es ein schmalbrüstiges Haus, das - laut Ladenschild - eine Apotheke war, wenn auch anscheinend eine aus dem ausgehenden Mittelalter, daneben «Elizabeth Prieurs Federkiele & Papeteriewaren», und ein Haus weiter einen Laden, der - von seinen Auslagen ausgehend - wohl ausschließlich Zaubertrankkessel in allen Größen und aus einer Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Metalle verkaufte. Rechts neben dem Spiegelfenster, durch das die drei die Einkaufsstraße betreten hatten, war offenbar eine Art Modehaus. Ein Plakat, auf dem - anscheinend - eine Karrikatur des "Tapferen Schneiderleins" aus dem gleichnamigen Märchen der Brüder Grimm herumhampelte, warb dafür, dass hier die "vorschriftsgemäßen Schulumhänge und Roben für die Schüler der Zaubererschulen Beauxbatons, Durmstrang & Hogwarts wie auch Schuluniformen für die Zaubererschule Schloss Bergklamm und weitere europäische Einrichtungen zur Magierausbildung" erhältlich seien. - Überhaupt hatten figürliche Darstellungen auf Plakaten und Werbeschildern in dieser Straße die - für die drei Jungen höchst irritierende - Angewohnheit, sich zu bewegen... "Das ... das ist unglaublich!" konnte Timmy nicht länger an sich halten. Wie seine beiden Freunde wusste auch er kaum, worauf er seine Augen als erstes richten sollte. "Also, Will und ich brauch'n als allererstes jeder 'nen Zauberstab! - Und dann müssen wir wohl Klamotten und Schulbücher kaufen... und natürlich auch jeder 'nen Kessel." stellte Steve fest, aber Timmy widersprach dem weissblonden Freund: "Also zu allererst müssen wir - glaub ich - zu dieser Bank, wo man die Konten für uns eingerichtet hat. Weil, Kredit wird man Jungen wie uns hier wohl kaum einräumen, und ob Eure je 13 Galleonen und 15 Sickel ausreichen, um einen Zauberstab zu kaufen, wage ich zu bezweifeln!" Will schnitt eine Grimasse, da ihm offenbar aufging, dass Timmy - möglicherweise - mit Cornelius Fudges Zauberstab besser dran war, als er mit seiner Hälfte von dessen Zauberergeld. Er verzichtete jedoch darauf, den Jüngeren deswegen anzupflaumen, da er sich auf der anderen Seite auch daran erinnerte, dass er den Stab - nachdem er hinter der Schulcaféteria versehendtlich die Ente geschockt hatte - gar nicht schnell genug hatte loswerden können... "Ich denk', Timmy könnte recht haben..." meinte Steve. "Also zu erst zur Bank!" "Ganz genau! - Aber" wandte Timmy mit schelmischen Grinsen ein, "bitte nich' so, wie in den alten Chicago-Gangsterfilmen!" "Nee!" Will musste nun auch grinsen. "So bescheuert, in 'ner Straße voller erwachsener Zauberer und direkt neben dem Haupteingang von ner Behörde, die die Einhaltung von Zaubereigesetzen überwacht, 'ne Zaubererbank zu überfallen, wäre vermutlich noch nicht mal dein bekloppter Halbbruder, dieser Dirk!" Timmy bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken, auch, wenn er sich - was den Geisteszustand seines älteren Halbbruders anging - gar nicht so sicher war. Bankgeschäfte Auch zur Tür der Gringotts-Filiale führten Steinstufen hinauf, wobei diese für Erwachsene Menschen - und selbst für den für sein Alter lang aufgeschossenen, weissblonden Steve - unbequem niedrig waren. Warum dies so war, offenbarte sich den Jungen, sls sich die über und über mit goldglänzenden, dicken Blechen beschlagene Tür für sie öffnete: Die Angestellten der Bank waren alle samt Kobolde! "Raus, oder rein?!" wurden sie von einem Kobold, der offenbar die Rolle eines Türhüters einnahm angeschnauzt, als sie mit offenen Mündern mehrere Minuten auf das Treiben in geradezu unverschämt geräumigen Schalterhalle der Bank starrten, die - nach herkömmlichen, bautechnischen Gesichtspunkten - in dem Gebäude eigentlich gar keinen Platz hätte haben dürfen. "R... R... Rein!" brachte Timmy mit einiger Mühe heraus. "Und zu welchem Zweck, wenn ich fragen darf?!" schnarrte der Türhüter agressiv. "Wir... Bundesamt ... Fordertopf, Konten eingerichtet!" verhaspelte sich der rothaarige Bub, den die glotzenden, rötlichen Augen des Kobolds - der einen Anzug trug, der auch an einem Banker in der New Yorker Wallstreet (oder einem Chicago-Gangster) nicht deplaziert gewirkt hätte - und dessen spitze Zähne sichtlich einschüchterten. "Aha! - Wieder einmal ein paar junge Habenichtse, die dem Bundesamt für magische Wesen auf der Tasche liegen! - Dieser Edmund F. Drekker ist einfach zu weichherzig für sein Amt...!" Sowohl Will als auch Steve war anzusehen, wie sehr sie die Worte des Kobolds trafen, und dass ihnen beiden eine höchst undiplomatische Antwort auf der Zunge lag, aber zum Glück wurde der Kobold abgelenkt, als ein an der Wand hängendes, bewegliches Portrait eines äußerst hässlichen Kobolds mit gewaltigem Vollbart einen gackernden Redeschwall ausstieß, von dem die Jungen kein Wort verstand, da das lebende Gemälde Koboldogack sprach. Offenbar blieb die Ansprache auf den Türhüter nicht ohne Wirkung, da dieser sich zu den Buben umwandte, ihnen einen "Seid Ihr immer noch da?!"-Blick schenkte, und schnarrte: "Auszahlung von Geldern von Konten aus amtlichen Fördertöpfen zweiter Schalter, dahinten, ganz links!" ehe er sich wieder abwandte. Die drei Freunde beeilten sich, zu dem fraglichen Schalter zu gelangen, wobei sie verzweifelt darauf achteten, keinen der vielen Kobolde - und der erwachsenen Hexen und Zauberer - in der Schalterhalle anzurempeln. Vor dem Schalter, zu dem sie der Türhüter geschickt hatte, stand eine kleine Schlange: Ein gedrungener Junge mit blauschwarzem, wie eingeölt wirkenden Haar, nicht größer, als Timmy, aber fast doppelt so breit, in scharlachrotem Zaubererumhang der - wiewohl es zumindest draußen, in der Sonne viel zu warm dafür war - einen stumpfen, an eine überfahrene Bisamratte erinnernden Pelzkragen aufwies. Eine wahrhaft abscheulich anzusehende Alte in Begleitung zweier stockdürrer Mädchen in grauen, extrem unkleidsamen Kittelkleidern, die wie leere Säcke an ihnen hingen. Und ein blonder Junge, dessen Locken wie mit Blattgold überzogen wirkten, und der anscheinend eine Schuluniform der österreichischen Zauberschule trug, die Timmy, Will und Steve sich erst noch kaufen mussten. Der Blonde verhandelte gerade mit dem - sichtlich übellaunigen und missmutigen - Kobold hinter dem Schalter, und erhielt eine größere Anzahl von goldenen Galleonen. Die grässlich anzusehende Hexe - eine Sabberhexe, was jedoch keiner der drei Freunde wissen konnte - wandte sich zu ihnen um, ließ den Blick ihrer in unterschiedliche Richtungen glotzenden Augen über die Jungen schweifen, ehe er an Timmy hängenblieb. Das Wort, das ihrer Mundhöhle voller krummer und schiefer, gelber Zähne entwich, mochte "Lecker!" lauten, was die beiden dürren Mädchen veranlasste, heftig an den Ärmeln der Alten zu zerren, und sie mit den Worten "Nicht! Nicht, Tante...!" zu bestürmen. Dies zeigte offenbar Wirkung, da sie sich wieder nach vorn wandte, wo jetzt der kleine, dicke Junge in dem roten Schulumhang (ein Durmstrang-Schüler) sich lediglich eine einzige Galleone aber dafür einen ganzen Haufen silberne Sickel und bronzene Knuts auszahlen ließ. Die Sabberhexe war als nächste dran, und bekam von dem Kobold, den ihr Anblick - im Gegensatz zu den Jungen - nicht schrecken konnte, eine kleinere Anzahl Goldstücke, und ebenfalls einen Haufen Silber- und Bronzemünzen, ehe sie - begleitet von den argwöhnischen Blicken des Türhüters - mit ihren beiden knochendürren Mädchen die Schalterhalle verließ. Dann waren Timmy, Will und Steve an der Reihe. "Namen?" wurden sie von dem Kobold hinter dem Schalter angeschnauzt, der ein gestreiftes Hemd mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und einen steifen, grünen Augenschirm trug, wie die Croupiers in den Spielhöllen in alten Gangsterfilmen. "Timmy ... ähm, Timo Andergaster!" "Steven Zachkovitz!" "Wilhelm Mankowski!" "Abheben, nehme ich an...?" fragend blickte der Kobold sie an. "Ähm... ja!" meinte Timmy. "Wieviel ... wieviel Geld ist denn auf den Konten, die ... die der Herr Ministerialrat für uns eingerichtet hat...?" Er - wie auch seine beiden Freunde - hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie hoch der Betrag sein mochte, der ihnen für den Einkauf ihrer Schulausstattung zur Verfügung stand, oder was man für eine Galleone, einen Sickel oder einen Knut bekam. "Euch stehen für das erste Trimester in diesem Jahr je 190 Galleonen, 11 Sickel und 14 Knuts zur Verfügung!" lautete die gereizt klingende Antwort des Kobolds hinter dem Schalter. "Die Schulgebühr wird direkt an Eure Zaubererschule - Schloss Bergklamm - bezahlt!" "Dann... dann geben sie uns je 100 Galleonen!" verlangte Steve, der bei sich dachte, dass er keine große Lust hatte, sich heute noch ein zweites Mal zum Geldabheben anzustellen. "Wie die jungen ... Herren wünschen!" der abfällige Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Vor den Augen der Buben zählten insgesamt fünf der Kobolde die Münzen in drei große, lederne Geldbeutel, die dem ähnelten, den Fudge bei sich getragen hatte, aber noch deutlich voluminöser waren. "Das war's und jetzt raus...!" ihnen wurden die Geldbeutel zugeschoben, die offenbar eine magische Eigenschaft haben mussten, da sie trotz der je 100 großen Goldmünzen - die rein physikalisch auch gar nicht darin Platz gehabt hätten - nicht so schwer waren, dass die Jungen sie nicht hätten tragen können. Mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln wie "Beehren sie uns bald wieder!" schienen Kobolde sich nicht aufzuhalten. Sie wandten sich zum Ausgang, während der Kobold hinter dem Schalter nur schnarrte: "Der nächste...!" Als sie die Schalterhalle von Gringotts verließen, und ersteinmal erleichtert aufseufzten, als sie wieder draußen, im hellen Sonnenlicht standen, erwartete sie dort der blonde Lockenkopf, der etwa so groß wie Steve war, aber - vermutlich - mindestens ein Jahr älter und in der Zauberschule eine Klasse über ihnen. "Muggelstämmig?" fragte er. "Fangt wohl am ersten September Euer erstes Jahr auf Schloss Bergklamm an, ja?" Er schenkte den dreien ein breites Lächeln. "Lasst Euch von den Gringotts-Kobolden nicht kirre machen! - Die behandeln alle Kunden so... Und seid vorsichtig mit Eurem Gold. - Nicht jeder weiss zwischen "mein" und "dein" zu unterscheiden ... das ist in der magischen Welt auch nicht anders, als bei den Muggeln." Er lachte, als er die konsternierten Mienen der drei sah. "Wenn ich ihr wäre, würde ich derart prall gefüllte Geldbeutel nicht so offen herumtragen, wenn Durmstrang-Schüler in der Nähe sind. - Und Sabberhexen geht ihr besser auch aus dem Weg!" Er kicherte. "Die haben Jungs wie den kleinen Durmstrang oder Dich, Karottenkopf, nämlich zum Fressen gern...!" "Äh... Danke für die Warnung!" meinte Timmy, der sich nicht ganz sicher war, was er von dem Jungen halten sollte, der offensichtlich auf dieselbe Zaubererschule ging, die sie auch besuchen würden. "Ach ja: Ich habe mich noch überhaupt nicht vorgestellt. - Ich schätze, die Umgangsformen der Gringotts-Kobolde müssen wohl doch ansteckend sein." Er zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern, wobei sein schelmisches Lächeln die Geste Lügen strafte. "Ich bin Alexander Walter. - Komme auf Schloss Bergklamm jetzt ins dritte Jahr. Vater Muggel, Mutter Hexe... aber keine Sabberhexe, wenn Euch das beruhigt!" "Timmy!" stellte dieser sich vor. "Andergaster ... auch, wenn das blos der Name vom ersten Mann meiner Mutter war, den sie - leider - geheiratet hat!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hasse diesen Namen... da würde ich sogar noch lieber Grindelwald heißen!" Der Lockenkopf blickte alarmiert. "Sag Das Nie Wieder!" verlangte er. "Gellert Grindelwald war der schlimmste Schwarze Magier, der seit Jahrhunderten bei uns, auf dem Kontinent gewütet hat! Abgesehen von Du-weisst-schon-wem, natürlich..." "Autsch...!" meinte Steve. "Da hast Du Dich ja mal sowas von in die Nesseln gesetzt, Timmy!" "Ähmmm... is mir so rausgerutscht!" druckste Timmy. "Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wer dieser ... dieser Grindelwald is' - ich wusste blos, dass der irgendwo in nem Knast namens Nurmengard hockt - aber nicht, weswegen..." "Na gut!" meinte der Junge, der sich als Alexander Walter vorgestellt hatte. "Wenn ihr ohne jeden Kontakt zur magischen Welt aufgewachsen seid, konntest Du natürlich nicht wissen, dass Grindelwald - oder Du-weisst-schon-wer - bei uns Tabus berühren, und es Namen gibt, die man wirklich nicht leichtfertig oder im Scherz aussprechen sollte!" Er zuckte erneut sie Schultern. "Und ihr beide?" "Will ... Mankowski - mein Papps is' Schrotthändler. An meine Mutter erinner ich mich nich' mehr...!" "Steve ... Zachkovitz. Mein Pa is' 'n Muggelbeamter, meine Ma Hausfrau. Die hat uns auch heute nach Bonn gefahren, damit wir unsre Schulsachen kaufen können!" "Gefahren? - Ach so, ja - natürlich - mit nem Muggel-Auto. - Ihr kennt ja sicher weder Flohpulver, noch Portschlüssel, oder Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren!?" "Nö!" bestätigte Steve. "Ha'm wir alles noch nie gehört...! - Aber jetzt müss'n wir uns echt um unsere Einkäufe kümmern." Er zog das Pergament mit der Liste mit der Schulausstattung aus der Tasche. "Du weisst doch garantiert, wo wir Zauberstäbe kaufen können, Walter, oder?" "Steve und ich brauch'n nämlich als erste 'n Zauberstab ... Timmy hat ja schon einen!" Wills vorlaute Bemerkung veranlasste Timmy, den kräftigen Freund zornig vor's Schienenbein zu treten. Vermutlich, dachte er bei sich, war es keine gute Idee, einem wildfremden Schüler ihrer zukünftigen Schule zu verraten, dass er einen Zauberstab sein Eigen nannte, der auf entschieden irregulärem Weg in seine Hände gelangt war. Falls der blonde Lockenkopf bei Wills Worten auf den richtigen - bzw. falschen - Schluss kam, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. "Zauberstäbe?! - Aber klar doch! - Kommt mit...!" Die drei blickten sich an, und entschieden dann, dass es vermutlich kein Fehler war, ihm zu folgen. Immerhin war er ja ein künftiger Mitschüler (wenn auch kein Klassenkamerad) von ihnen, der sich - im Gegensatz zu ihnen - in der Zaubererwelt auskannte. Jetzt kauf'n wir uns 'nen Zauberstab Die drei Jungen mussten sich zwingen, mit dem blondgelockten Alexander Schritt zu halten, und nicht immer langsamer zu werden, weil es überall in dieser Einkaufsstraße so viel Neues zu entdecken gab. - Die Eröffnung der Mitarbeiter des Bundesamtes für Magische Wesen am Mittwoch-Nachmittag der vergangenen Woche, dass es eine magische Gemeinschaft gab, die im Untergrund lebte, und faktisch in nahezu jedem Land der Erde eine Parallelgesellschaft zur nicht-magischen Bevölkerungsmehrheit bildete, hatte sie nicht darauf vorbereitet, wievielen Zauberern, Hexen ...und anderen Geschöpfen sie in der Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße begegnen würden. - Oder darauf, wie vielfältig die Geschäfte für den Bedarf der magischen Gemeinschaft sein würden, die sie hier vorfanden... Endlich stoppte ihr künftiger Mitschühler seinen Schritt. "Hier wären wir: «Lemann, Detwiler & Styles - Zauberstäbe, neu & gebraucht»! - Zauberstäbe, für jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe!" verkündete er. "Gebraucht?" fragte Will, während Timmy grinste, der daran dachte, dass - wenn andere Zauberer und Hexen mit gebrauchten Stäben zauberten, ja wohl nichts dagegen sprach, dass er das mit dem geklauten Stab von diesem Fudge auch konnte. "Ich weiss - es gibt selbstgefällige Zauberstabmacher, wie Garrick Ollivander, drüben in London einer war, die den Verkauf gebrauchter Stäbe ablehnen ... aber das ist Unsinn. - Ein Stab aus zweiter Hand kann ebenso einen neuen Zauberer oder eine neue Hexe finden, wie ein jungfräulicher. - Vorausgesetzt natürlich, er ist in gutem Zustand, nicht angeknackst, zu stark abgenutzt... oder Merlin bewahre mich womöglich gar in der Mitte durchgebrochen! - Aber derartigen Schrott werdet Ihr hier definitiv nicht finden!" "Bekommst Du Provision, wenn Du «Lemann, Detwiler & Styles» neue Kunden bringst...?" fragte Steve ihren Begleiter ironisch. Der schnitt eine Grimasse. "Na ja... der Stab, den ich eigentlich wollte, also, der, der mich an sich ausgewählt hätte, war gut 150 Galleonen zu teuer für mich..." Er schluckte. "Aber sie verkaufen hier wirklich gute Stäbe! - Schaut sie Euch einfach mal an, ja...!" "Gut. - Gucken wir mal. - So irre viel Zaubergeld ha'm wir ja auch nicht!" entschied Steve, und Will nickte nur dazu. Sie betraten das Geschäft durch eine Glastür. Der Griffstange mit der man die Tür aufziehen konnte, hatte derjenige, der sie gestaltet hatte, die Form eines Zauberstabs gegeben. Die Ladenglocke klang wie die Kombination mehrerer unterschiedlicher Fahrradklingeln und einer Kreissäge, die sich durch Metall fraß. Timmy hätte sich beinahe beide Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, aber die das akustische Signal verstummte ebenso rasch wieder, wie es aufgeklungen war. Die Wände wurden von hohen Regalen eingenommen, die vollgepackt waren, mit ungezählten Kästchen, die alle die Form von Schachteln für teure Füllfederhalter hatten, dabei aber lang waren, wie Halb- oder Dreiviertel-Meter-Lineale. Im Raum verteilt standen etliche Vitrinen, in denen unterschiedliche Zauberstäbe auf Samtpolstern ruhten. Diese waren keineswegs ausnahmslos glatt: es gab knotige, leicht gekrümmte, solche mit geschnitzten Knäufen oder mit Leder oder anderen Materialien umwickelten Griffstücken. Einige wiesen auch Noppen oder Dornen auf. In einer Vitrine ruhte ein schwerer, polierter Gehstock. Der Knauf in Form eines Falkenkopfes war ein Stück vom eigentlichen Stock entfernt, so dass der Betrachter sehen konnte, dass dieser einen Zauberstab enthielt, den man wie einen Stockdegen herausziehen konnte. Von weiter hinten im Laden waren Schritte zu hören. Die drei Freunde hielten den Atem an, als scheinbar aus dem Nichts ein Schatten von menschlichen proportionen auf sie zuzugleiten schien, der sich als ein berobter, äußerst schlanker Zauberer mit Spiegelnder Glatze, einer langen, an den Schnabel eines Storchs gemahnenden Nase und einer Randlosen Brille entpuppte. "Detwiler zu Ihren Diensten, junge Gentlemen! - Ich denke, ich weiß... Sie suchen Ihren ersten Zauberstab!" Dies zu erkennen, war, wie Timmy überlegte, keine Hexerei. Sie trugen schließlich alle drei keine Zaubererkleidung, in und waren - wenn sie die Mitarbeiter des Bundesamtes für magische Wesen richtig verstanden hatten, mehr oder minder im typischen Alter, um an einer Zaubererschule eine magische Ausbildung zu beginnen. - Dass es eigentlich nicht ihr erster Stab war, weil sie ja alle drei bereits Zauberversuche mit dem von Cornelius Fudge erbeuteten Stab unternommen hatten, würden sie dem Verkäufer allerdings nicht auf die Nase binden... "Die drei hier werden am 1. September an meiner Schule, auf Schloss Bergklamm, beginnen!" erklärte Alexander Walter. "Sie brauchen jeder einen vernünftigen Zauberstab, aber keinen, der sie gleich ihr komplettes Geld kostet, dass sie für's erste Trimester zur Verfügung haben!" "Verstehe! - Dann wollen wir mal sehen..." er griff in eine Tasche seiner Roben, und zückte ein Maßband, mit dem er erst Steve und dann Will systematisch und von Kopf bis Fuß vermaß. Timmy, der keine Lust hatte, sich schon wieder sagen zu lassen, dass er für sein Alter entschieden zu klein wäre, wehrte ab. "Gut, junger Mann - es ist Deine Entscheidung ... aber beklage Dich nicht, wenn wir nachher Probleme haben, den einen, passenden Stab für Dich zu finden!" Johnnie Detwiler, wie er mit vollem Namen hieß, zückte seinen eigenen, ausgesprochen stark gekrümmten Stab, richtete ihn in die Tiefen des Ladens, und rief "Lemann!" Ein zweiter Zauberer erschien. Auch er glitt über den dunklen Parkettboden des Ladens, als hätte er Schlittschuhe an den Füßen, die von seiner bodenlangen Zaubererrobe verborgen wurden. Er war ebenso schlank, wie sein Kollege (oder Chef?) Detwiler, hatte aber ein Gesicht, das an die Struktur von verwitterter Baumrinde erinnerte, und langes, weißes Haar, das geradezu hinter ihm herwehte, als er herbeieilte. Detwiler beugte sich zum linken Ohr des Neuankömmlings, und ratterte im Flüsterton eine ganze Serie von Maß-Angaben herunter. Murray Lemann nickte mehrfach, zückte einen Zauberstab - ein schmucklosen, extrem dünnes Ding aus nahezu silbergrauem Holz, und ließ mit einem Schnippen eine lange Leiter aus den Tiefen des Ladens herangleiten. diese erstieg er, und begann aus verschiedenen Fächern in den Regalen zwei oder gar drei Dutzend Schachteln zu ziehen, die vermutlich alle Zauberstäbe enthielten. Als er wieder auf den Boden des Ladengeschäfts zurückkehrte, hielt er tatsächlich über 30 Schachteln in seinen Armen. "Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen..." er öffnete die erste Schachtel. Der Stab, der zum vorschein kam, war fast so lang, wie Wills Unterarm, und verjüngte sich zur Spitze hin nur minimal. "Blutbuche und Drachenherzfaser... eine kraftvolle Kombination! ...nur ein Vorbesitzer, der - leider - nie dazu kam, auch nur einen einzigen Zauber damit auszuführen... Dafür ist er aber in Top-Zustand! - Probieren sie ihn, junger Mann!" Will nahm den Stab - leicht zweifelnd - aus der Hand Detwilers. "Lassen sie in durch die Luft sausen. - Dann werden wir sehen..." Will führte eine schlagende Bewegung von oben nach unten, so, wie Timmy sie hinter der Schulcaféteria demonstriert hatte, als er die Funkenfontäne erzeugt hatte - und es geschah ... nichts! "Offensichtlich nicht Ihr Stab!" stellte Detwiler fest. Er schien überrascht, aber nicht übermäßig enttäuscht. "Versuchen sie den!" Ein nahezu schwarzer Stab, um, den sich ein Bandmuster wand, und dessen Griffstück in einem geschnitzten, skelettierten Vogelschädel auslief. "Olivenholz und Phönixfeder... spröde, praktisch nicht federnd... vermutlich nicht, aber probieren sie es trotzdem!" Ein einziges, grünes Flämmchen, das sofort wieder verlosch, war alles, was der Stab in Wills Hand hervorbrachte. "Nein! - Eindeutig auch nicht. - Aber Sie, junger Herr, könnten mit diesem ..." er nahm Will den Stab ab, drehte ihn in der Hand, und hielt ihn Steve hin. Der betrachtete den Stab abschätzig, und führte die Schlagende Bewegung aus - unglücklicher Weise aber nicht von oben nach unten, sondern nahezu wagerecht. Das Ergebniss war erschreckend: Eine Peitsche aus giftgrünem Licht schoss aus dem Stab, die - da Lemann geistesgegenwärtig aus dem Weg sprang, die lange Leiter zerschnitt, wie ein heisses Messer Butter! Timmy stieß einen fast schon panischen Schrei aus, Alexander Walter machte unwillkürlich drei Schitte rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Ladentür stieß, und Steve erbleichte. "Das ... das wollte ich nicht!" stammelte er. "Nun - ein wenig zu kraftvoll. - Aber, falls wir für Sie nicht noch einen etwas ... nun ja, weniger agressiven Stab finden, würde ich sagen, wir haben einen ersten Treffer!" Er nahm den zitternden Steve den Olivenholzstab aus der Hand, und legte ihn oben auf einer Vitrine ab, ehe er mit einem Schlenker seines eigenen Zauberstabs und einem beiläufigen "Reparo" die beschädigte Leiter wieder heil machte. Will war - nach dem Beinahe-Desaster, das sein weißblonder Kumpel mit dem Olivenholz-Stab ausgelöst hatte, gar nicht mehr so scharf darauf, den nächsten Zauberstab auszuprobieren. "So. - Probieren wir mal den." Der Verkäufer reichte ihm einen weiteren Zauberstab, der Will fatal an einen Korkenzieher erinnerte. "Weide und Drachenherzfaser!" Will brachte damit gerade einmal drei schwache Fünkchen zu stande. "Nein. Ganz eindeutig nicht! - Vielleicht diesen? - Ahorn und Einhornschwanzhaar?" Auch mit diesem - wie auch mit den nächsten 14 Stäben - erzielte Will, dem das Probieren mit den Zauberstäben zunehmend auf den Nerv ging, kein auch nur ansatzweise sehenswertes Ergebnis. "Das wird schwieriger, als ich dachte!" stellte Detwiler fest. Lemann reichte ihm einen weiteren Stab. "Pappel mit ...Veelahaar? - Für einen jungen Mann? - Ich bitte Sie... aber gut - Probieren schadet nicht!" Vielleicht hätte er sich letzteren Satz verkniffen, wenn er gewusst hätte, was folgen würde, als Will die übliche, schlagende Bewegung ausführte: Ein grell blauer, verästelter Lichtblitz schoss aus der Spitze des Stabes, traf eine Vitrine, und diese überzog sich sofort mit einer dicken Eisschicht, unter der das Glas verdächtig zu knacken begann. Will starrte fassungslos auf den Stab in seiner Hand, dessen grau-grünes Holz überraschend angenehm in seiner Hand lag, und dessen Griffstück in einer geschnitzten Weltkugel mit etwas erhabenen Umrissen der Kontinente auslief. "Eindeutig ein Treffer!" stellte Detwiler fest, und nahm Lemann die Schachtel aus der Hand, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es wirklich Pappel und Veelahaar war. "Ich denke, mit dem werden sie gute Arbeit leisten, auch, wenn er vielleicht für den ersten Stab eines jungen Zauberers etwas kapriziös ist..." Lemann hatte indessen mit seinem Stab und einem gemurmelten Zauber das Eis rückstandslos zum Schmelzen gebracht, ehe es die Scheiben der Vitrine zum Bersten bringen konnte. Er forderte Will auf, noch zwei weitere Stäbe zu probieren, mit denen dieser jeweils nur einen schwachen Funkenstoß erzeugte, ähnlich dem, den Timmy bei seinem ersten, nächtlichen Zauberversuch mit Fudges Stab in seinem Zimmer hervorgebracht hatte. "Ich schätze, es ist eindeutig: Der Pappelstab ist für Sie bestimmt, junger Mann!" Detwiler drückte Will noch einmal den Pappelholz-und-Veelahaar-Stab in die Hand. "Versuchen sie es noch mal, aber diesmal mit mehr Gefühl!" Mit gemischten Gefühlen tat Will, wie Johnnie Detwiler ihm gesagt hatte, und diesmal gab es keinen unkontrolliertden blauen Blitz, der auf Oberflächen prallte, und diese vereiste, sondern einen kalten blau-silbernen Funkenregen, der einer gewaltigen Wunderkerze glich - wobei die Funken sich in dicke glitzernde Scheeflocken verwandelten! Augenblicke später war ein gutes Stück des Parkettbodens im Laden mit einer dünnen Schicht Schnee bedeckt!" "Hübsch!" meinte Timmy unwillkürlich. "Aber für die Jahreszeit eindeutig zu kalt...!" "Ich denke," stellte Murray Leman fest. "Das ist eindeutig: Dieser Stab ist der Richtige für Sie, junger Mann - egal, wie ungewöhnlich die Kombination in der Hand eines männlichen Zauberers auch wirken mag!" Steve musste ebenfalls noch fünf oder sechs Stäbe ausprobieren, wobei am Ende zwei blieben: Der spröde aus Olivenholz und Phönixfeder, den Steve - nach dem Effekt mit der grünen Lichtpeitsche - etwas skeptisch gegenüber stand, und ein recht biegsamer, deutlich längerer aus Weißdorn und Drachenherzfaser, der eine fast knapp einen Meter lange, weißglühende Flamme produziert, und dabei Lemanns Haare in Brand gesetzt hatte. Detwiler hatte diese mit einem raschen "Aquamenti" glücklicher Weise schnell genug gelöscht, ehe sein Kollege und Partner schlimmere Verletzungen als eine ruinierte Frisur und ein paar leichte Brandblasen davontragen konnte. Steve war selbst nicht sicher, ob er wirklich einen der beiden Stäbe wollte, die offenbar geeignet schienen, verheerenden Schaden anzurichten, solange er ihren Gebrauch nicht richtig beherrschte. "Einer der beiden ist es!" stellte Detwiler entschieden fest. Alexander Walter, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zur Ladentür stand, aber sich inzwischen wieder deutlich entspannt hatte, meinte, "Tschuldigen Sie, Detwiler, aber vielleicht fällt es Steve leichter, zu wählen, wenn sie ihm die Geschichte beider Stäbe erzählen!" "Tja..." erklärte Johnnie Detwiler. "Der aus Weißdorn und Drachenherzfaser ist neu. - Noch nie verwendet worden, um einen Zauber auszuführen... lediglich ein paar meiner Kunden, die - so wie Ihr - im Laden probiert haben, ob er zu ihnen passt. - Und keiner von diesen hat damit auch nur ansatzweise einen Effekt erzielt, wie Sie! Der Olivenstab gehörte einem Zauberer namens Nagel... unangenehmer Mensch, nach allem, was ich über ihn gehört habe. Ein Killer. Ein Akolyth jenes Gellert Grindelwald, der an der Seite seines unseligen Meisters eine Blutspur durch das Paris der 1920er Jahre gezogen hat...!" "Sind sie verrückt, Detwiler?" Alexander Walter stürmte auf den Ladenbesitzer los. "Sie können doch einem beginnenden Erstklässler nicht den Stab eines Killers aus dem Gefolge Grindelwalds anbieten...!" Er hatte seinen eigenen Stab aus knotigem, mattbraunem Holz gezückt, und wies damit auf Detwiler. "Beruhigen Sie sich, Alexander!" mischte sich eine dritte Person ein, die aus den Tiefen des Ladens erschienen war, ohne, dass es einem der vier Jugendlichen aufgefallen war, ehe sie das Wort ergriff. "Es ist ein Zauberstab! Nur ein Zauberstab, keines jener legendären "Heiligtümer des Todes", kein Horkurx... nur ein Stab. - Gut, mit einer, nun ja, reichlich hässlichen Vorgeschichte, aber nichts desto trotz ein Zauberstab, mit dem dieser Junge Mann auf Anhieb beeindruckende Wirkung erzielt hat, ohne auch nur einen Zauberspruch zu beherrschen!" erklärte Dwain Styles, ein grobknochiger Zauberer mit kantigem Nussknackerkinn, Adlernase, kalten, blauen Augen und schwarzem Bürstenhaarschnitt. "Gleiches gilt allerdings auch für den Weißdorn-und-Drachenherzfaser-Stab. - Ich denke, jener junge Herr sollte die Entscheidung treffen, welcher Stab zu ihm passt...!" "Dwain! - Steve geht nach Schloss Felsklamm! - Nicht nach Durmstrang...!" stieß Alexander durch die Zähne. "Also... ganz ehrlich: mir machen beide ein Bisschen Angst!" gab Steve unumwunden zu. "Also - Ich finde, der Olivenstab ist eindeutig schicker!" äußerte Will. "Wenn er bei mir funktioniert hätte, hätt' ich ihn sofort genommen, egal, was für'nem Ar... er mal gehört hat!" Das überraschte weder Timmy, noch Steve, dessen Blick langsam zwischen den drei Verkäufern, seinem künftigen Mitschüler und seinen beiden Freunden hin und her wanderte. "Zugegeben, der aus Olive und Phönixfeder... richtig? - Der lag schon deutlich angenehmer in der Hand, als der andere, der Weißdornstab," meinte er. "Aber wenn ich mit dem auf Schloss Bergklamm Ärger kriegen würde..." Er wandte sich direkt an Alexander: "Sei ehrlich - hätte ich in der Schule ein Problem, wenn ich mit dem Olivenstab ankäme? Weil, eigentlich fühlte er sich für mich schon richtig an, während das Gefühl, als ich mit dem Weißdornstab die Stichflamme gemacht hab, eher so war, als ob ich mit der Hand 'n Bisschen zu dicht an ne brennende Kerze oder ne heiße Herdplatte gekommen wär'...!" Alexander Walter schluckte. Ihm war anzusehen, dass ihm nicht wohl dabei war, Steves Entscheidung in der Wahl seines Stabes zu beeinflussen, aber er musste zugeben, dass das, was Steve über das Gefühl das er mit dem einen und dem anderen Stab gehabt hatte, eigentlich nur eine Wahl richtig erscheinen ließ - auch, wenn es ihm widerstrebte: "Wenn Dir der Olivenstab taugt, dann ... dann nimm ihn!" stieß er durch die Zähne. "Aber sei - verdammt noch mal - vorsichtig damit... und, ich glaube ich muss es nicht extra betonen, aber erzähl auf Schloss Bergklamm blos nicht rum, wer der Erstbesitzer Deines tollen, neuen Stabes war! - Der eine oder andere Mitschüler wie auch manche der Lehrer könnten sonst nämlich auf falsche Gedanken kommen...!" Steve schluckte, dann ergriff er erneut den Olivenholzstab, wog ihn in der Hand, schloss die Faust um das Griffstück, und entschied: "Ich nehm' ihn...!" wobei er gleich hinterher schob: "Falls ich ihn bezahlen kann!" Er hoffte, dass er mit der Entscheidung für den Stab, der - Detwilers Worten zu Folge - einem Anhänger jenes in Zaubererkreisen offenbar so gefürchteten und verhassten Grindelwald gehört hatte, keinen Fehler beging, und vorallem, dass er sich damit nicht seinen künftigen Mitschüler, Alexander Walter zum Feind machte. Alexander sagte nichts, nickte jedoch, schweren Herzens, auch, wenn er Detwiler und Styles beiden einen ziemlich frostigen Blick schenkte, ehe er seinen eigenen Stab - Kiefer und Einhornschwanzhaar, spröde und absolut nicht federnd - wieder wegsteckte. "Am lieben Geld soll es wirklich nicht scheitern!" meldete sich nun wieder Murray Lemann zu Wort, "wo sie nun schon einaml alle beide den nahezu idealen Stab für sich gefunden haben!" Der Seitenblick, mit dem er den angehenden Drittklässler Walter bedachte, drückte Bedauern aus, da dessen Stab für ihn tatsächlich nur zweite Wahl gewesen war. - Aber der antike Schlangenholz-Stab, der noch deutlich besser mit ihm harmoniert hätte, war vor zwei Jahren weit außerhalb seiner finanziellen Reichweite gewesen, und war es auch heute noch... "15 Galleonen für den Olivenholz-Stab, und 19 Galleonen und zwölf Sickel für den Pappelstab mit Veelahaar. - Sie müssen das verstehen, meine Herren, aber ein solcher Kern ist äußerst selten, und es sind tatsächlich kaum derartige Stäbe am Markt erhältlich!" nannte Lemann die Preise für die beiden Stäbe, die sich soeben ihre neuen Meister gewählt hatten. Detwiler und Stiles nickten, auch, wenn Styles Gesichtsausdruck etwas Angefressenes hatte, da er wohl der Meinung war, Lemann hätte die Preise ruhig etwas höher ansetzen können. "Steve sag mal, willst Du nicht erstmal probieren, ob Du mit dem auch 'n normales "Lumos" schaffst?" mischte sich in dem Moment Timmy ein. "Ich mein' ob Du ihn wirklich beherrschst, oder ob du damit blos Sachen kaputt machen kannst, is doch die eigentlich entscheidend, wenn Du Dir nen Zauberstab kaufst!" "Stimmt natürlich..." gab Steve zu. "Er fühlt sich für mich zwar richtig an, aber wenn ich ihn nicht kontrollieren kann, wär' das natürlich blöd... Nur hat uns Edmund F. Drekker in seinem Brief ausdrücklich verboten, außerhalb einer Zauberschule zu zaubern...!" "Das gilt nicht, wenn Du dir in einem Zauberstabladen einen Stab aussuchst, den Du kaufen willst!" widersprach Alexander, und die drei Zauberstab-Verkäufer nickten bestätigend. "Und wenn Du den "Lumos" kannst, würde ich Dir ebenfalls empfehlen, ihn mit Deinem ... nun ja neuen-alten Stab zu probieren, um zu sehen, ob du ihn wirklich kontrollieren kannst!" "Na los...!" forderte Lemann ihn auf, und Steve fasste den Olivenholz-Stab fest, richtete ihn senkrecht nach oben und sagte laut und deutlich: "Lumos!" Prompt war die Zauberstabspitze von einer gleissenden Lichtkugel umgeben, ungefähr anderthalb mal so groß, wie sie im alten Ziegelei-Büro bei Timmys gestohlenem Stab gewesen war, und brennend hell, ohne jedoch das Holz des Zauberstabs auch nur anzusengen. "Ein wenig arg kraftvoll," kommentierte Alexander. "Aber eindeutig sauber ausgeführt...!" Er zuckte die Schultern. "Falls ich noch Zweifel hatte, dass es Dein Stab ist - jetzt hab' ich keine mehr... Es scheint wirklich, als hätten sich da der passende Stab und der dazugehörige Zauberer gefunden!" Und zu Steve gewandt setzte er hinzu: "Bei deinem Pappelstab mit Veelahaar hab ich im ohnehin keine besonderen Zweifel, auch, wenn ich Lemann Recht geben muss, dass der Kern für einen männlichen Zauberer eher ... nun ja, atypisch ist!" Er blickte zu Timmy. "Deine beiden Freunde haben jetzt jeder einen Stab - aber was ist mit Dir, Karottenkopf?" Damit hatte er auch die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Zauberstabhändler auf Timmy gelenkt, dem das an sich gar nicht so recht war. "Also... wie Steve vorhin schon gesagt hat: Ich hab schon 'nen Stab, mit dem sowohl ich, als auch Steve und Will schon mal erfolgreich gezaubert ha'm... na ja, eh' uns die Briefe von Edmund F. Drekker, der uns verboten hat, außerhalb einer Zauberschule zu zaubern, aus Durmstrang, wo sie uns nicht wollten, und von diesen Schweizer Betrügern, erreicht ha'm...!" "Ihr habt ein Angebot vom "Gehsche Gottfried und E.F.Keller Eidgenössische Ausbildungszentrum für elementare Hexerei, Zauberei und Zaubertrankkunde" bekommen, und abgelehnt... Gut gemacht!" Alexander lachte. "Freut mich für Euch, dass Ihr nicht auf den Neppladen reingefallen seid! - Ihr könnt mir glauben, dass es auf Schloss Bergklamm viel, viel besser ist...!" Steve, Will und Timmy sahen sich an, und grinsten. "Dass ne Zauberschule, die Spam per Eule schickt, dabei unsre Namen falsch schreibt, irre hohe Schulgebühren fordert, und 'n Geschäftsmodell hat, das wie ne Abofalle aufgebaut is', nix taugen kann, war uns sofort klar!" fasste Steve zusammen, und Will und Timmy bestätigten das mit eifrigem Kopfnicken. "Dürften wir mal Ihren Zauberstab sehen?" erkundigte Detwiler sich, nachdem Alexander sich nach dem Lachanfall, den Steve mit seinem allzu treffenden Fazit bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, wieder beruhigt hatte. "Keine Sorge!" er lächelte, als er die Miene des rothaarigen Jungen sah. "Wir wollen ihn Dir nicht abspenstig machen, aber uns interessiert einfach, was das für ein Stab ist! - Oder weißt Du, aus welchem Holz er besteht, und was er für einen Kern hat?" "Nein", gab Timmy zu. "Und interessieren würde es mich schon..." Er zog den Stab hervor, und hielt ihn den drei Zauberstabhändlern hin. "Ich dachte, er ist aus Holz von einem Pflaumen-, Mirabellen- oder vielleicht auch Aprikosenbaum... aber das mit den Kernen wusste ich nicht. - Also, dass Zauberstäbe scheinbar immer irgend 'nen Kern aus was von nem Fabeltier haben müssen..." Die drei Zauberstabhändler betrachteten den Stab höchst interessiert. "Du hast - offenbar instinktiv - richtig geraten: Er ist tatsächlich aus Kernholz vom Pflaumenbaum!" bestätigte ihm Lemann. "Und er ist wirklich sehr schön gearbeitet, absolut glatt, hübsch flexibel... und der Kern - der ist nun wirklich etwas absolut ungewöhnliches..." "Noch ungewöhnlicher, als Veelahaar...?" erkundigte Will sich. "Ja!" bestätigte Detwiler an Stelle seines Kollegen. "Ich habe noch nie einen in der Hand gehabt, und wusste auch nicht, dass man das macht. - Aber ich denke, es ist ein Kern aus einer Augureyfeder!" "Ist das ... ist das was Schlechtes?!" wollte Timmy wissen. "Nein. - Nicht dass ich wüsste... Augureys hatten zwar früher einmal den Ruf, Todesomen zu sein, aber das ist lange widerlegt, da dieser regen-liebende Vogel, der etwas inkorrekt auch "irischer Phönix" genannt wird, eigentlich nur ein ziemlich trübsinniger Wetterprophet mit nervtötend unangenehmen Gesang ist...!" Detwiler lächelte. "Nur ein Zauberstab, der seine Schwanzfeder als Kern hat, ist mir noch nie begegnet!" Anschließend boten alle drei Zauberstabhändler an, den Stab Fudges (dessen Vorbesitzer Timmy natürlich mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte) gegen einen "nahezu frei wählbaren" aus ihrem Laden zu tauschen, was Timmy allerdings ganz entschieden ablehnte, wobei ihm sowohl seine beiden Freunde beisprangen, als auch Alexander Walter. Dieser drohte schließlich unverholen damit, dem Bundesamt einen Tip zu geben, dass bei «Detwiler, Lemann & Styles» Zauberstäbe, die berüchtigten Killern gehört hätten, an Schüler verkauft würden, wenn sie nicht das Geld für die beiden Stäbe Steves und Wills nähmen, und sie alle vier - und mit Timmys Stab - gehen ließen. "Uff..." machte er, und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie schließlich den Zauberstabladen verlassen hatten, und - um 34 Galleonen und 14 Sickel ärmer - wieder auf der Straße standen. "Ich schätze, die nächsten Monate kann ich mich in dem Laden nicht mehr blicken lassen...!" "Ähm... Tut mir leid!" meinte Timmy, ehrlich zerknirscht. "Ich wollt' Dir natürlich keinen Ärger mach'n, Alex...!" "Macht Euch nichts daraus...!" entgegnete der jedoch - erstaunlich gut gelaunt. "Wozu sind wir schließlich Schulkameraden, wenn wir uns nicht gegenseitig unterstützen, speziell, wenn zweifelhafte Geschäftsleute meine jüngeren Mitschüler über en Tisch zu ziehen versuchen?!" Er lachte. "Dass die drei schon ziemlich krumme Hunde sind, hab' ich schließlich bereits gewusst, eh' ich Euch in den Laden geschleppt hab... - Da ist es nur recht und billig, wenn ich dafür sorge, dass Ihr da auch ungeschoren wieder raus kommt...!" Die drei Freunde mussten nun ebenfalls lachen. "Und jetzt," meinte Alexander, "sollten wir als nächstes Eure Schuluniformen und Umhänge kaufen!" Jede Menge Klamotten ... Bücher - und was man sonst noch so braucht ... Zurück in die Muggelwelt ... Weiter geht's mit → ... Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##